iKiss You
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: In honor of New Year's Eve. Carly hosts a New Year's Eve party and sparks rekindle between Sam and Freddie. Realizing and admitting to what they want so badly, each other. Really short one Shot.


**Hey everybody, just took a moment outside from iOpposites Attract to make a cute and simple New Year's Eve story. **

**ENJOY!**

Carly

…

_"It's the most wonderful time of year" _It's the one lyric of the one song that constantly runs through my head. You wanna know why? Because Christmas was last week and I still have Christmas songs stuck in my head. So, I'm having a new year's eve party at my house. But I'm still in the Christmas mood.

" Hey Christmas helper." I say. She turns her head to me with an annoyed expression on her face.

" That was last week." She simply replies.

" You' re scary with that face." I say. I start to work on the peppermint sugar cookies. We made these last week and they were so delicious that I decided we should have them at the party.

" What dress are you going to wear to my new year's eve par-tay?" I ask.

" Melanie is letting me steal a dress of her's." She replies.

" Melanie is so nice."

" Yeah, don't remind me."

" Aren't you going to ask what I'm gonna wear?"

" Carly, my dear friend Carly," Sam says in a sincere voice. I look at her. " What are you gonna wear to the december gala that us teens call a, new year's eve party?" She finally asks. I put down my spatula.

" I'm torn between my black velvet long sleeve dress and navy blue chiffon dress." Sam starts with her long 'I don't care' moan.

" Okay fashionista, what should I wear?" I ask at her, to make her stop moaning.

" I say blue chiffon. Black is too original for the winter." Sam replies.

" Your right, but the velvet is so soft."

" Yeah, trust me. I know." Sam says. " Not to mention, it gets the guys every single time." She adds. I start to giggle as an agreement but it just turns into us laughing.

" Just the way I like it when I come here, my ladies baking." Freddie says in his attempt to be a man. Sam and I stop laughing immediately. Looking at Freddie in disappointment.

" Sorry, I'll never say that again." Freddie says and then heads up the stairs.

" He was smart to go upstairs." Sam says.

" Agreed. You're holding a wooden spoon." I comment.

" At least some people are learning around here."

" Yeah, like you got an A in chemistry test two weeks ago."

" It was a B plus. And I tried my best."

" Hola teenagers." Spencer says as he comes through the door. " So where do I put this mistletoe?" He also asks. I put down my spoon and walk to him. I look up at the ceiling. I walk to the landing on the stairs.

" How about here." I say. Spencer comes to me and looks up.

" Yeah, sure." He says. I walk back to Sam and continue to help her.

" Why did you ask Spencer to get another thing of mistletoe?" Sam asks.

" Why are you stealing a dress from Melanie?" I ask back.

" Touche′ "

-0-

Sam

…

I walk into Carly's room and I see her hold the two dresses in front of me while wearing a towel. The black velvet and the blue chiffon.

" Which one?" Carly asks frantically. I then notice that her hair is still wet.

" You know your hair isn't dry." I point out, pointing to her.

" Which dress?" She exclaims.

" The blue one!" I yell back. She runs to her desk and starts dressing. I turn myself to her bed and start getting into Melanie's maroon colored dress. She picked it out for me since I clearly stated that I'm not the fashion expert. I steal a pair of shorts from Carly and slip it on.

" Heals?" I ask.

" On the window seat." Carly replies. I take the black suede pumps. I turn to Carly. She has her dress on and is starting to dry her hair using her desk-dryer. I zip up the dress and head to the mirror next to Carly's closet. Damn, I look good. The square cut does wonders for my boobs and the fabric flows down to my knees.

" Someone looks sexy." Carly says, coming up to me. I look at her in her dress. It hugs her pencil figure nicely, and the color looks nice against her pale skin.

" You look pretty." I say.

" You look festive." Carly comments.

" Well thank you my god lady." I say in a british accent.

" My pleasure my god lady." Carly comments back in a british accent. She does my make-up and sooner than later, the party starts. Everybody from the year come through her doors and occupy themselves from the kitchen to the studio. Another teenage party. Good news, no one has spiked the punch. Yet. Knowing the wrestling club. I make my way up from the living room to the studio. I find Carly there talking to some of the cheerleaders. More likely talking about cute guys. I decide to join their conversation. I walk up to them.

" Hey guys." I say.

" Hey Sam!" They all say in unison.

" Love the dress Sam." Mia, from English class, comments.

" Thanks Mia." I say back. " So what were you guys talking about?" I ask as well.

" We're just talking about Felicia just snagged Caleb's digits." Lori says, as she chews on her gum.

" Caleb Todd. Nice." I comment.

" Yep." Felicia says. I watch her eyes look at him from across the room. " I want that boy for midnight tonight." She comments. We all burst out laughing, also agreeing.

Freddie

…

I sit on the couch, talking to Lucy from my Literature class. Or I call her, Literature Lucy. I wear a black blazer with a white shirt and jeans.

" So I told my dad, that isn't a simile, it's a metaphor. And may I say, he actually looked stupid for once in his life." Lucy says, to continue our conversation.

" It's just like, hello, senior moment!" I comment. Lucy goes into a laughing fit then I join her for the next three minutes. Lucy then excuses herself.

" Hey Benson." I hear. I turn my head and see Sam stand before me. In a very cute dress I would have to say myself.

" Hey Puckett." I say. She takes a seat next to me. I watch her eyes wander off to the corner of the room.

" What are you looking at?" I ask.

" Your date is getting close with Tyler Collins over there." She replies. I turn my head and see Lucy flirting with Tyler. I turn my head back to Sam.

" Don't worry." I say. Sam stares off at my face. " I'm not into her." I add. Sam looks down at her hands and giggles.

" I miss your giggles." I say. She turns her eyes to me.

" You really mean that?" Sam asks back.

" Yes." I simply reply.

" Well, I miss your arms."

" I knew you would say that." I say, and with that, Sam punches me playfully in the arm. All of a sudden, I feel that the room is a bit more crowded. I watch Gibby help Carly on top of the counter.

" Okay people. So in exactly, thirty seconds, it will be the new year! So get ready to start counting down." Carly announces. My eyes go back to Sam.

" Who are you gonna be kissing at midnight?" I ask Sam. She smiles and bites her lip at the same time.

" I think you can answer that question." Sam says, flirting with me.

" Ten," Everybody yells. I move closer to Sam.

" Nine," I slide my hand behind her back.

" Eight," I could feel her breath against mine.

" Seven," Our eyes lock.

" Six, five," Sam's hand rests on my shoulder.

" Four," I lean my face closer.

" Three," I watch Sam close her eyes.

" Two," I catch her lips with mine.

" One." She pulls my body close to her. To get a deeper kiss. Everyone starts cheering but all I could truly hear was the song, ' A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri in the background. I wrap my arms around Sam's body.

-0-

Sam

….

As I start to wake up, I realize that I'm not home. Or at Carly's. I know this because, because, it just doesn't smell like my food infested bedroom. I feel an arm wrapped around my waist. I open my eyes and see the sun coming through a window. The sun hits various objects in the room. I then recognize light-saber lying against the dresser drawers. I'm a Freddie's. Wait, I'm at Freddie's? I quickly look down at my body. Good, I'm still wearing my dress and I still feel my underwear hugging my butt. I look down at Freddie's perfectly toned arm. I've really missed these warm and comforting arms. He pulls me closer as if I'm a giant teddybear.

" You up?" I hear him faintly ask.

" Yeah. I am." I reply.

" Got any resolutions this year?" He asks in a more awakened voice.

" To not let you go." I reply. I take his hand and kiss it. I then feel his lips kiss my cheek. I never, ever, want to leave this bed.

And where's Maroon 5 when you need them most?


End file.
